fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs Capcom 4: Unified by Destiny
Marvel vs Capcom 4: Unified by Destiny or simply known as Marvel vs Capcom 4 as well as abbreviated as MvC4 is an upcoming crossover fighting game being developed by Capcom and Eighting and published by Capcom. It is the seventh installment of the Marvel vs Capcom franchise after the release of Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 which consists of characters from both Capcom and Marvel intellectual properties duking it out. The game is confirmed to have additional DLC in the form of packages. Characters will gradually be released when will automatically be downloaded to players systems granted they purchased the pack previously. =Gameplay= Marvel vs Capcom 4 follows a similar formula of previous Marvel vs Capcom games which players choosing a team of three characters to fight against the opposing team. Players can switch out between there team which recharges the players and slightly heals them gradually. In addition, players can call out the teammate to perform one of five Assist Aattacks. In terms of game controls, the game reflects the more simplified format proposed by Marvel vs Capcom 3. However, unlike MvC3, players are now unable to knock opponents into the air and perform aerial combos. However, players can still switch characters in between combos. X-Factors and Hyper Combos are confirmed to return and are charged via a gauge on the bottom of the screen. X-Factor can increase the speed, defense, and power of the players but can only be engaged once. Each character has three Hyper Combos with the third being the most extensive and damaging. If the player has all the gauges full on both characters, they can perform a Team Hyper Combo which unleashes the Hyper Combos of the entire team which is dependent on the Hyper Combo rank of the on-screen character. New changes to gameplay includes a new technique called an X-Cancel which can cancel out an attack and allows the players to follow up with an attack that doesn't have attached lag to the start up frames. Another new mechanic is called the Hyper Assist which, upon entering a critical health state, can summon team members more quickly with a less cooldown period. Finally, the last change is a new technique called Golden Age. When a player initiates an Golden Age, it transforms the entire stage into a comic book design. Both characters are seen on the screen which is divided in half and resembles that off a comic book. The 1st player is on the left and the 2nd player is on the right. Mashing buttons causes the players to perform combos which pushes the page back and forth. Inputting more combos and getting support from the teammates further pushes the page forward. The player who manages to push the page forward deals high amounts of damage to the entirety of the team. This technique can be removed through the Option menu. =Development= Development began as early as 2013 but was halted for more higher priority projects. Capcom was able to obtain the licensing to Marvel though the conditions for renewing it as largely been undisclosed. Capcom has confirmed that while the launch version will contain less characters than expected, newer characters will be uploaded onto console shops and downloaded automatically upon updating the game for free. Capcom further confirmed that future characters will appear post launch as Downloadable Packages. Purchasing the package will automatically download characters upon updating after purchasing the package. While the method as been questioned by critics and fans alike, Capcom assures this is to prolong the life of the game and to streamline the development of content and simply downloading content. Since release, Marvel vs Capcom 4 has seen a total of four released characters War Machine, Daredevil, Lilith, and Leon. Two more characters, Green Goblin and Frank West will be released in late October with more promised in November. =Characters= As of launch, there are a total of 26 characters, thirteen characters on both sides. Capcom has stated that that wishes to include both mainstays of the Marvel vs Capcom series such as Ryu, Morrigan, Wolverine, and Ironman but also include newer characters that have yet to be within the MvC universe. Capcom has stated they extensively researched the Marvel database and also dug into their own; looking for rather obscure and forgotten heroes and villains. Additionally, Capcom has also stated that they intend to include characters that were in Marvel vs Capcom 2 rather than include characters from Marvel vs Capcom 3. However, they further stated that despite this, the roster will have a balance of mainstays, newcomers, MvC2 icons, and MvC3 icons. When new characters are released post-launch, they will be automatically downloaded onto the owners console upon update. Marvel Full Roster= |-|First Season= |-|Season 2= Capcom Full Roster= |-|First Season= |-|Season 2= =Stages= As of launch, there are a total of eight stages, four for Capcom and four for Marvel. Future stages will be released along with each pack and will download automatically upon release granted the player purchased the pack previously. Marvel }} Capcom =Game Modes= Players can either play Offline against computer players or friends or challenge players through the Internet through Online. There is also a Gallery and Option mode that allows players to view various artwork, models, ending scenes and other goodies. Options allows the player to toggle variables regarding the game such as brightness. Offline *'Story Mode': Story Mode follows a scripted plot line that is uniformal regardless of the player. There are a total of twelve matches with the twelfth against the boss. For a Marvel character, it is The Dragon from Dragon's Dogma. For a Capcom character, it is Galactus. Completing the Story Mode rewards the player with a ending scene that is exclusive for that particular character. These ending scenes can viewed through the Gallery. *'Arcade Mode': Arcade Mode is similar to traditional arcade-style modes where the player must fight against eigh random fighters. The eighth fighter faced is always the rival character. Completing the Arcade Mode with a character for the first time to reward the player with a special artwork which can be viewed within the Gallery. *'Tournament Mode': Players can register up to 35 players within a tournament setting. These players can either be human or CPU fighters. +'Rival Mode': Players must make it through ten rounds as a randomized character each round. The character will be faced against his or her rival character. Completing the Rival Mode for the first time rewards the player with Sound Files of that character which can be listened to in the Gallery. *'Vs. Mode': Players can fight against a human or CPU fighter in a Vs. Mode. Players can adjust the number of matches and time of matches as well as difficulty of the CPU and handicap. *'Training': Fight against a CPU to help hone your abilities and improve oneself! *'Missions': Participate and complete various missions given by Dr. Light and Processor X! These help the player earn content for the gallery! *'New Game Mode: Destiny Unveiled' This new game mode Destiny Unveiled allows players to collect figurines of various Marvel and Capcom characters such as: *Groot *Carnage *Quicksilver *Beast *A-Bomb *Dr. Wily *F.A.N.G. *Claire Redfield *Jedah *Trish And more in order to fight against other players. Equipping these figurines to your character will increase their stats and even give them special abilities! For example, putting Quicksilver onto Wolverine allows him to do a faster dash than before! Or adding F.A.N.G. to Amaterasu gives her Poison-inducing abilities! This mode will be appearing in the December update. Online *'Vs. Mode':Fight against players all across the world in a vs match! Matches are created based on region to reduce the amount of lag within the match. *'Tournament Mode': Create and host a tournament! You can approve or deny entry into the tournament. It can support up to 32 players. *'Conquest of Heroes': Battle against four players on a comic book! Pick up to 6 characters to take over squares and combat opponents. The last player standing wins! ='Marvel vs Capcom Amiibos'= Yes, Marvel vs Capcom 4 will have amiibos available for the entire roster! They are also unique as, much akin to the Marvel action figures found in many toy stores, they are fully moveable with rotating heads and limbs! They can even be detached from the figurine base allowing for real life Marvel vs Capcom battles. =Voice Talent= * =Trivia= Category:Games Category:LostSynth Category:Marvel Games Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Vs. Capcom (series) Category:Capcom Games Category:LostSynth Productions Games